This invention relates to polymers formed by the radical-initiated polymerization of unsaturated species of low molecular weight. Polymers of low molecular weight, or oligomers, are important as precursors in producing other polymeric materials and such polymers have been found to be useful in a variety of products, for example, in the production of high solids (low VOC) surface coatings, in adhesives and as plasticizers in polymeric composites.
In conventional polymerization practice, the manufacture of oligomers requires the use of an initiator which acts as a free radical source, and of a chain transfer agent. The chain transfer agent controls the molecular weight of the polymer by reacting with the propagating polymer radical to terminate its growth. It then initiates a new polymer chain thus transferring the growth process from one discrete polymer molecule to another discrete polymer molecule. The most commonly used chain transfer agents are alkanethiols, which normally are associated with an objectionable odor and lead to a wide distribution of molecular weight with certain monomers. Also, the residual thiols and the end thio-ether linkage of the polymers may have an adverse effect on the properties of the ultimate product from the polymer.
The polymers of the present invention are prepared without the disadvantages of polymerizations regulated with thiols by using alternative polymerization regulators. These regulators have good stability and shelf life while maintaining many of the advantages over thiols. In the majority of cases, the materials that are part of the present process present a different range of chain transfer activities, allowing more opportunity for an optimal process to be selected for a given polymerization system of monomers and polymerization conditions. The chain transfer constant that a given regulator possesses is an important consideration in selecting the optimum process for producing low molecular weight polymers.